hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rodger Dodger
'Description' The Rodger Dodger Is Hot Wheels Original Casting Based on '73 Dodge Charger SE with triple opera window option. Could you even see Beyond the huge motor coming out of the hood? The early '74 version had a metal base and capped redlines in the rear only. Plum crazy enamel paint with flame tampos. The Rodger Dodger reused the same base from the 1973 version, named "Show-Off". On some models, you can find the original "Show-Off" name partially bleeding through the deletion plate. There is also rare white interior variation of the plum 1974 Rodger Dodger. Also Playable In Hot Wheels World Race, Stunt Track Challenge, And Hot Wheels Track Attack (Fans Vote) 'Versions' The Rodger Dodger has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 'Original Gallery' Rodger Dodger alt color thanks seville.JPG|Alternate color Rodger Dodger Color vari rodger GOLD RL 77.JPG|Light Gold & Dark Gold Redline color variation PinkRodgerDodger.jpg|Pink Rodger Dodger- National Toy Auction- back in the day phone bidding '2000 1st Retool Description ' Mattel Retooled the Rodger Dodger in 2000. Released into the line-up, this first Retool is almost identical to the original casting. The Rodger Dodger was released in these 1/64 scale versions: '2000 1st Retool Gallery' fire rodger.jpg|Rodger Dodger - Fire Rods Eden Rodger dodger.JPG|Hot wheels Track Attack WII Was Add Rodger Dodger as Playbale car. Rodger Dodger Track Attack.png Rodger Dodger Track Attack 2.png Copy of 33RodgerDodger.jpg Rodger dodger..JPG|Hot Wheels Rodger dodger was Playable in Hot Wheels Stunt Track challenge Rodger Dodger CIMG1283.JPG|2003 Raptor Blast 5-Pk 2=55.JPG|2006 10-pack RodgerDodgerPurpleFlame-1970.jpg|My favourite Rodger Dodger IMG_6772.JPG|2016 Stars and Stripes Series IMG_6773.JPG|Camouflage Series RodgerDodger-2017HWHR.jpg|2017 Holiday Racers. 29092826_201279630637754_6711244711941636096_n.jpg 2013-06-01-163.jpg|Super Chromes Rodger Dodger RodgerDodger TH 2.JPG|2001 Treasure Hunt '2015 2nd Retool Description ' In 2015 the car was retooled again. This time, the tool it's different to the original casting. Now the blower engine it's part of the interior, and the exhaust pipes are in the sides and not in the engine. '2015 2nd Retool Gallery' IMG_6772.JPG|2016 Stars and Stripes Series IMG_6773.JPG|Camouflage Series RodgerDodger-2017HWHR.jpg|2017 Holiday Racers. 29092826_201279630637754_6711244711941636096_n.jpg 2013-06-01-163.jpg|Super Chromes Rodger Dodger Rodger Dodger - Holiday R 3 - 17 Cx.jpg|Rodger Dodger - Holiday R 3 - 17 Cx Rodger Dodger (DFL87) (pack).jpg Rodger Dodger.JPG Rodger Dodger (2).JPG Rodger_Dodger_-_50_years_HW.jpeg 'Similar Cast' *Show-Off *Dixie Challenger *Bye-Focal﻿ External Links Picture taken by arequenapx Category:1974 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Fire Rods Category:Flying Colors Category:Father's Day Category:Larry Wood Designs Category:Hot Wheels Playable Cars Category:Unlicensed Hot Wheels Category:2001 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Original Designs Category:Valentine's Day Cars Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:Holiday Cars Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2002 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:1975 Hot Wheels Category:1977 Hot Wheels Category:Camouflage Series Category:Red Line Club Category:Hall of Fame Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Police Cars Category:2009 Military Rods Category:Military Cars Category:Spares 'N Strikes Series Category:Holiday Racers Series Category:Cars with exposed Engines Category:KB Toys Exclusive Category:Cop Rods Category:RLC Rewards Cars Category:Holiday Hot Rods